


The nyas™

by Nipple_Stealer_007



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy more, F/M, Other, Piss, Piss kink, Urine, god save us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipple_Stealer_007/pseuds/Nipple_Stealer_007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I regret everything I've done in life</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nyas™

Aid was sitting at her desk writing some saucy Impactor x Springer fan fic when suddenly Vortex burst through the door. "GET READY FOR THE MONSOON" Vortex hollared as his panel slid back, and his spike shot out, and covered everything in the room in hot piss. First Aid was absolutely drenched. She sat there staring at him in silence. She finally spoke. "What the flying fuck is wrong with you." She then killed him with a shovel and burnt his body behind the base. The end.


End file.
